


Obsessions

by beanieboolady



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboolady/pseuds/beanieboolady
Summary: A new detective arrived at the 99th precinct, Megan Moretti fought hard for this job. At first she doesn’t like Detective Peralta, so Holt puts her in a case with him to see if she gets along. Turns out things took a unexpected direction.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is like my first fic EVER, plus english is not my natural language, so if you see any misspellings please warn me (and be kind lol).
> 
> This story happens in the last episode of the season 2, here Amy never dumped Teddy and the ofc goes on the case in her place. Also Holt doesn’t leave the precinct.

It’s been two months since I became a detective of NYPD and transfered to the 99th precinct in Brooklyn. It wasn’t my first option, but it turned out to be not that bad, I liked my coworkers and the cases were interesting. My boss Captain Raymond Holt was a really serious guy, but he always wanted our best and other detectives told me he really improved the work on the precinct. Gina Lanetti was Captain’s Holt secretary, she usually did cruel coments about everyone and was really sarcastic, people’s opinion about her would vary but everyone agreed that she was a inteligent, smart woman.  Sergeant Jeffords worked hard to garantee his baby girls a good life (and also because he is a good professional), he is really afectionate and helped me a lot when I first entered as a detective. My coleagues were kinda…. unic, Diaz is the tough girl, her friends know little about her personal life even though sometimes she ends up telling somethings, she is truly a great cop and you can count on her. Santiago is a perfectionist, sometimes is really hard to stand her method, but it benefits the precinct, also she always tries to support you. Boyle is a hard worker, his fondness can be taken as clumsyness sometimes, but he just likes people and can be astute when you’re not expecting it. There is Hitchcock and Scully and…. I… I don’t really know why do they still work there. Sargent Jeffords told me they are in the precinct since the 80’s. And finally Jake Peralta, the childish, immature and annoying detective, Santiago told me he won a bet last year and got more arrests over the year than her, and she ended up in a date with him. I still don’t know how she survived it and more: I don’t know HOW he managed to arrest so many people. He was always joking and talking loud and…. well I couldn’t understand why people, liked him. Boyle mentioned that he had a thing for Amy and I laughed my lungs out (which Boyle didn’t like because he shipped it so hard). Amy was a smart, responsible woman who had a serious relationship with a cop from another precinct. And Jake was the guy who rarely talked serious (at least with me!) and eated gummies for lunch. Well let me tell you something, I entered the NYPD when I was still finishing college, I worked hard to be one of the most youngest detectives, I sacrificed friendships and dates for this. It was serious. So when I knew a 30something was playing around in his chair, throwing things on people and still got the most arrests in a year, it really got me annoyed. I worked hard to get here and Jake seemed to be blessed with some gift. I knew he was a good detective, it just seemed unfair. Anyway, I really liked my new job.


	2. How Long

The day at the precinct started with Scully screaming because the vending machine needed to be replaced, it was funny to see that everyone was attached to it, I felt the urge to laugh, but as I was new and it seemed almost serious, so I thought better not to. That was until the the maintenance man droped the machine and it’s glass shattered. Obviously Jake had to scream “FREE CANDYYY” and everyone went for it. I decided to stay away and head to the meeting room. See, I don’t interact easily, it’s not that I don’t want to, I’ve never been good at it. When it all calmed down, they started to enter the room and sit and wait for Captain Holt, I watched as Peralta arrenged the presentation.

As soon as Holt has arrived, Jake introduced us to Michael Augustin, the ‘most prolific thief’, then he continued “My CI says tonight Augustine will hand off the laptop to a buyer from China, aka the “Land of Dragons” I rolled my eyes with the joke, Captain Raymond made sure he didn’t put that in his report and he replied with another joke “Okay, the country of dragons”. I was full of his childish manners in serious situations and said:

“Can we please go on with that?” I urged and sudenlly repented for doing so because the whole squad went quiet and looked at me. Gina said an almost inaudible ‘oooh’, Jake’s expression was like ‘wtf’. I tried my best to retrive it ”Uh… because I really need to…” it was when our Captain interrupted me.

“I want you and Moretti on his tail until he makes the drop and then arrest him and the buyer.” WHAT? I couldn’t believe he made me go on a ‘mission’ with Peralta… it seemed like he did it on purpose.

“Sounds good, although I could probaly just take Boyle, I know… Megan is busy and-“ I couldn’t contradict that (but I must admit it surprised me he didn’t want to go on this case with me) untill Captain Holt interrupted again:

“Peralta and Moretti will tail Augustin, Boyle and Diaz will join then in the surveillance van. Unless you have a problem with that.” And of course we didn’t have a problem with that. Nobody would dare to contradict the captain’s orders.

 

Later in my desk, I was going through files to see if I could find anything that could help me in this case. I liked so much that my desk was right next to Rosa’s, no small talk, she is a great silent partner and I think she liked that too because I wouldn’t bother her. I was so accustomed to not having to talk and so into my work that I startled when Rosa addressed me:

“Hey. Are you okay with going after that guy tonight?” Well.. she was being nice. It was my first task this big since I arrived the precinct

“Oh yeah, I’m really excited, it will be nice to work with you and Boyle”

“Great.” And this was Rosa, straight to the point, but deep down she cared.

I was about to go back to my work when Gina called from her desk and told me captain Holt wanted to talk to me, I think she shouldn’t have done that because most people in the place gave me that look ‘girl, you’re screwed’. I took a deep breath and got up from my chair, with luck he would just want to know how I was doing with the work.

Entering his office, I felt my anxiety rising and my palms sweating.

“It came to my knowledge that you do not get along with Detective Peralta, and for the best of the team I want you to work with him to settle this. That’s why I put you in this case with him” I wasn’t expecting for this, I knew Jake was like his prodigy or something like that, and it’s not that I hated him, it’s just that he annoys me with his stupid jokes.

“I didn’t know it was so apparent, sir. I’m sorry, I’ll try to see things from his side… it’s just that he is so childish and yet can be a great detective and I fought so much for this place..” as I explained mysef he raised his hand in a sign to let him talk.

“You know as a black man who is also gay, I fought a lot to be here” Ouch. Now thinking about what he’s been through my complainings seemed really little “When I first came in he did not want to wear ties, in the end he understood that it was na uniform. He grew a lot as a person and as a cop”.

“Yes, of course sir, I’m really embarrassed with this story. I’ll do my best.”

“You can go, and please tell Gina that I want to talk to her and Sargent Jeffords” It wasn’t that bad, if someone like Raymond Holt can like Jake perhaps I could like him too.

 

At 6pm we were all in the car, around 6:20pm we stopped in front of a fancy restaurant, Augustin entered with his girlfriend. We saw him with the laptop and Jake suggested us to go inside undercover.

“Wait, we can’t go inside dressed like this” I said as I took of my jaquet and let my hair loose. I searched for a lip balm with a bit of color to apply, I stopped when I saw Rosa and Jake looking at me like I was weird “What? I always bring it so my lips won’t get dry”.

“Well me too, the Boyles have a condition that makes our lips go dry like the Sahara” said Charles while taking a lip moisturizer from his pocket.

“UUGH” me, Rosa and Jake said in unison.

Thereafter, Jake put Scully’s blazer and it kinda looked cute, I mean funny.

As soon as we stteped into the restaurant, we saw Michael and his girlfriend, we asked for a table for two but the waitress said everything was booked out. It was when an Idea came to me. I said to mylself ‘Okay, we’re doing this’ and:

“Oh no, that’s horrible! Tonight is a really important night for us” Jake looked at me not knowing what to do, so I just grabed his arm and gave a squeeze and continued “Johnny and I just got engaged and this is where our first date was”. He appeared to understand and moved on.

“Yeah it would mean so much to Dora and me. I would have made a reservation but I didn’t know if she was gonna say yes” wow he was good!

“I Love how nervous you were you little goose” he was really good at it because it never crossed my mind that after that he would kiss my cheek.

I mean it was just a kiss in the cheek, but it’s been so long since I ever did something like that I felt goosebumps in my skin. It was silly and I was startlet. I really hoped that he didn’t notice my clumsiness. The woman in the balcony fell for it and said she would find us a table.

She told us to wait in a corner, Jake put his hand around my waist and I felt that my heart skipped a bit .While we waited, the atmosphere got heavyer, I tried to look to the other side to see if I could find Michael and his girl. Turned out we found them. Because our table was right next to their’s. I was praying to the gods that they would not pull conversation but it did not happen.

“You’re the couple that just got engaged!” Augustin’s girlfriend said cheerfully. They bought us champagne and kept asking us stuff like where did we met, what was the ring etc. We made it alive until Augustin said he wanted to say ‘hi’ to the chef. Jake thought he was going to make the drop but it turned out he just really wanted to say ‘’hi’. We had to think fast before Michael saw us there.

That’s when Jake holded my face and kissed me.

My head was like ‘BIIITCH WHAT THE FUUUCK???’ a rush of feelings passed throught my brain. Okay it was a simple Kiss. No tongue involved. And it worked because Augustin passed us by laughing.

I separated quickly and said “Are you crazy?”

“Sorry, but it worked out fine” my face softened, ‘ok it was just work after all’.

“Right. Let’s get back to the case” I said and moved to the exit in a hurry.

In the car, Jake told Rosa and Charles what happened (except the Kiss part because Boyle would never let it go) and everything went silent until the car we were following stopped in an empty and poorly lit street. We saw Augustin get out of the car and drop the package.

“You and Rosa follow Augustine” said Jake to Charles “We’re gonna stay with the package”.

And so they did, we kept waiting for the buyer’s arrival under a tree where it was dark so no one could see us.

“Why do you hate me?” asked Jake out of sudden. If I had something in my mouth I would have spilled it out. I hated this kind of situations because I suck at pulling feelings out.

“I don’t hate you”

“Then why you don’t ever laugh at my jokes and always avoids me? You seemed very uncomfortable when Holt put you is this case” Okay, why did he cared about that?

“Alright… at first I thought that you were really childish and annoying and I didn’t think it was fair for you to be such a great detective, but… you’re a good person. I’m sorry” I tried my best to explain myself. In fact when I said it out loud I realised that there was no reason for me to be so bothered with him. He always treated me nice and did his job.

“Ha, you said I’m a great detective” he uttered with a smile, I knew he wasn’t upset with me after that. In fact, when did his smile get so cute? “Hey, there is the buyer….he is looking at us”.

Again I remembered when Black Widow said that people feel uncomfortable with public displays of affection and kissed Jake. I must admit that I was starting to enjoy it. Shit, what was I thinking? It must have been the thrill of the entire context. Anyway, my move worked out because the guy grabbed the package and started to walk away. I saw that and soon reached for my gun and yelled “NYPD, FREEZE”

Jake completed me and said “You’re under arrest! This is a work event!”

Shit. The reason why I disliked Peralta before may have been because I have a slight crush on him. I realised that as we got into the precinct and I watched his face as we arrested the buyer, I paid attention to his hands (I have a hand kink okay?) and his mouth and though about what they could do, I imagined what would he look like in the nude. Oh crap, I shouldn’t be thinking about this. I didn’t have this type of feelings in a long time because I choose to abandon social life to focus on my career. And because my romantic relationships were all doomed to ruin. My subconscious probably opted for closing up, and it worked for a while.

Around 9:30pm I was at the living room when Jake showed up for me to sign the report. As I did he tried to break the ice with some awkward jokes.

“It’s okay, we’re professionals” I said to calm him down. I’m pretty sure he would have prefered to go on this case with Amy. Actually she entered the room in that moment and I swear I saw Jake’s eyes light up, his face softened and I knew he still liked her, I don’t know why I felt a bit of disappointment.

“Guys can you come here, I have something I need to tell everybody” she was super excited and I wondered what it was. We headed outside the living room, everyone was there except Rosa, I saw Charles in the other side of the room and I went to talk to him.

“Hey, where is Rosa?” I poked him in the arm.

“She is celebrating her bday with Marcus” he told me cheerfuly, I supposed Marcus was her boyfriend. I couldn’t ask because Amy went to talk.

“I have an annoucement to make… after dating for seven months, Teddy proposed” she made a pause even thought we all knew she said Yes, nobody would announce a broke up to everyone “I said Yes!”

The hole precinct celebrated, the good thing about being and introvert is that you can see things that other people don’t, while everyone was congratulating Amy, I saw Jake’s face from the other side of the circle of people around the bride. He certainly was caugh by surprise, he looked like he was still processing the information. I remember liking someone and not being corresponded (high school was hard). He noticed I was looking and I gave him a conforting smile, wich he replied.

Then I went to Amy to congrats her, Jake was the last one, but I shall say that he was a good liar, he smiled like he wasn’t hurt and even made jokes about it.

“We’ll go to the bar to celebrate, drinks on us” told Amy, everyone was so happy for them two.

 

At the bar I felt bad. Bad because I usually didn’t go out, I didn’t drink and didn’t know how to Interact with sober people, but drunk people was a hole new level. I was sitting in some table away from the party, my glass half empty with the same drink from hours ago when Jake came to where I was. I made a nodd inviting him to sit and so he did. Really close to me.

“Why aren’t you there?” I could tell he was drunk. Really drunk, his voice was inebriated when he spoke

“I don’t know” I responded, he put his glass down onto the table and lowered himself towards it. I didn’t know what to do, so I just put my hand reluctantly on his back and we stayed like that for a moment.

“Everything is going to change now” He affirmed after an instant of silence. Poor man.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home, you let me drive your car?” I asked and he nodded, I had the feeling that in his state he would’ve said yes to anything I asked. I had a driver licence, but choose to use the bus or the subway instead of owning a car.

We made an excuse, although people started to leave anyway because it was late, I asked Boyle where Jake’s apartment was since it’s resident was too drunk and I didn’t want to take the risk. The ride was too quiet and I noticed Jake sleeping in the passanger’s seat. ‘Poor baby’ I though, after years of shutting down to crushes and dates I couldn’t deny it anymore, it hurt to want something I couldn’t have. But I was sure his situation was worst than mine.

I stopped in the parking lot of his building and pushed his arms to woke him up. Turned out he woke up kinda scared untill he realised where he was. I asked the number of his ap and escorted him there.

I was leaving when he called my name

“Megan, stay” I froze as he spoke this words and turned back to him. He looked me in the eyes and I didn’t know what to do. The last thing I knew it’s that he crushed his lips on mine, and this kiss wasn’t like the others, it was intense, it was needy, and it was good, his tongue played with mine. It was my first kiss in ages, I could taste the alcohol in his mouth and it was the only time I liked it. He turned me around so my back was against the door of his ap, his hands on my waist pushing me closer to his body. I felt my stomach twirl and my hole body heat.

We heard steps comming and we separeted our mouths, I instantly felt the loss of it, he searched for the keys in his pockets and opened the door, pulling me inside and then closing it quickly. I droped my bag on the floor. Soon his mouth was on mine again, my arms reached up, my left hand tugged on his hair, he started to trail kisses down to my neck stoping to suck on it, I moaned as the sensations long forgotten rushed through my body again.

His right hand pushed my hair, to give him better access to my collarbone as he made a trace of kisses across my sensitive skin. I could feel my center growing hot and wet, my hips rubbed against his and his now increasing erection. His other hand went down to clutch my butt.

I couldn’t believe what was happening, in fact I started to think about it. We were coworkers, he was drunk and in love with someone else. I didn’t want to be just a body for him to outlet his frustration. Not that I needed his true love, but after several delusions, I preferred to avoid this situations. I shoved my hands against his chest

“Jake, stop” he looked deeply into my eyes and I saw his confusion in the street light coming in through the window “I…we can’t” I separeted our bodies, grabbed my bag and left his apartment as fast as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed it xx  
> Oh and you can follow me on tumblr: thehobbitse.tumblr.com


	3. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, sorry for the short chapter, I wanna skip to the ~interesting~ parts soon ;3  
> Also, I know it's cliché, but I'll name the chapters after songs. This is Daylight-Coldplay, is about the realization that you love someone (in this case she likes the person because it's too soon to love etc).

As soon as I got home, I ran to the shower, the water would help to clear my thoughts. Since I was young I loved to take a shower, I turned on the radio and problems disappeared. It's a shame that when we grow up, problems grow too, and it takes more than running water to solve them. It also did not help that I put "Greatest hits- Britney Spears" (because ‘ _My loneliness is killing meee’_ ) 

What would I do the next morning? Should I talk to him? Ignore it? Oh if I had a close friend to ask for advice. As soon as I fell on the bed, I fell asleep, too tired to continue torturing myself. 

The next morning I got up earlier than usual, if I got there early I would not run the risk of having to walk past Jake's desk and say good morning. I decided to ignore him and try to act normal until things got really back to normal. I took my usual coffee and milk, put the most imperceptible neutral-colored clothes I could find and ran to the bus stop near my building. I came some minutes early and used this extra time to pick a playlist. I love these little things, listening to music on the bus (or in the bath, or cooking, or cleaning the house or in any possible situation) made me happy. I would always get into these overly thinking moments, my mind certainly flies easily.

I arrived early, even earlier than Amy. Actually most people came later, probably because of yesterday's party. Rosa arrived at the usual time and I could tell she was happy because this time she actually greeted me. I really admired her, her strong will, her style. I had what I like to call a “friendship crush” on her.

 The more the minutes passed, the more I became anxious, my hands were sweaty, each time the elevator doors opened, my heart skipped a bit. I was so tense that I did not even realize that Rosa was calling me.

 "Moretti, are you alright?"

 I turned to her with a loose smile "Yes, why?"

 "You're kneading those files" well, I have this mania of when I'm thinking too much and I’m anxious, I squeeze everything I have in my hands without noticing.

 "Yeah, I ... ah ... I need to go to the bathroom" I got up as fast as I could to avoid further comments.

 Arriving in the bathroom I washed my hands and my face to try to calm myself down. ‘Breath in, breath out’ I mentally repeated to myself. I was going to make a ponytail when I spoted a purple bruise on the righ side of my neck, almost on the back. ‘Shit it must have been hidden behind my hair’

 ‘Shit shit shit shit’ I didn’t have anything to cover that up, as I looked the hickey, my mind started to wander again, to think about last night and all the things I felt when I was in Jake’s apartment. The way we kissed and the manner he touched me, and oh God, how I wanted to go to the end and see what he would do, but I didn’t, there are so many things that could (and certainly would!) go wrong. But I had to admit: he knew how to Kiss. “I shouldn’t be thinking about that”

 “About what?” I heard Gina’s lazy voice comming from behind one of the bathroom boxes. Oh crap, did I say it out loud? And why didn’t I check if the bathroom was empty? 

I soon let my hair down to cover the hickey, with luck she didn’t see it “About what I’m gonna have for lunch, it’s too soon yet”

 She came closer to me with a threatening look “You have a secret, and I know all the secrets around here” she changed her look in a second and washed her hands

 “No, I don’t. Now excuse me”

I left the bathroom and went to the living room, I know Gina is quite ‘dangerous’ and I had to keep the secret really secret. I heard that drinking water helps to calm the anxiety, so I went to the living room, while pouring water into a mug I heard footsteps and voices, I was with my back facing the door

“Man, I told you that woman was inocent” phew, it was Terry

“I shoudn’t have bet 20 dollars, her taste for fast food deceived me” maybe I was lucky because that was Charles....until he completed “Jake, what do you think?” 

In fact I was lucky to be facing the sink because as soon as I heard that Jake was there, I spit some water. I turned myself to face them. “Hi there” I said with a very forced smile

Fun fact: I never saw anyone so hungover like Jake: he had deep circles under his eyes, his hair was matted and his clothes rumpled as if he had overslept and came to work in a hurry and I never saw him before with a grumpy expression like the one he wore that day 

“Careful there” said Boyle with a playful smile. I passed some water in my mug to carry it back to my desk.

“Good morning Sargent, Charles, Jake” I said while leaving the room, my stare low because I wasn’t able to look him in the eyes without feeling shame.

 

 

The rest of the day followed quiet, I watched the people from behind my computer, Amy was shinning with joy, showing off her big engagement ring, I heard Charles complaining about having trouble to find a girlfriend, Jake was incredibly silent, Gina was bragging about something she achieved on twitter. Sargent Jeffords showed us some pictures of her little girls (precisely 56 photos of them sleeping). I thought things were going back to normal really easily. That’s when my look met with Jake’s and we instantly lowered our eyes, my face burning with embarrassment. Was he looking at me purposely? Hm maybe it was my imagination.

 

I lifted my head as if nothing had happened, grabbed my cellphone to (pretend to) check the messages and raised my eyes once again, he wasn’t at his desk anymore.

 Rosa got up from her chair and muttered a direct command “Follow me”, she led me into the copier room and closed the door “You need to talk to him”

“With whom?” I asked, it was impossibe for her to know-

“With Jake, it’s weird and you are colleagues, it may affect your work” shit shit shit, how does she know? “You took him home last night, you’re barely talking to each other and you have a hickey” she responded as if she read my mind and crossed her arms

I immediatly placed my hand on top of the hickey, widening my eyes “Nothing happened. I mean. Kinda. But I stopped it because he was so drunk and I didn’t want to be just a backup girl cus’ I know he likes Amy” I realized I shouldn’t have said the last part “Oops, that wasn’t supposed to come out”

“Don’t worry, everyone knows that except Amy. Talk to him” she told me sternly and headed to the doo

“...Rosa” I pleaded raising my eyebrows like a puppy face, she appeared to be touched by it -but because of what she said next. Rosa doesn’t show any emotion unless she wants to-

“Jake is a nice guy, he’ll understand. You don’t have to be afraid, Gina and Charles used to make out, and now they’re fine”

“What are you suggesting?” I asked, did she meant that me and Jake could.....? Well it didn’t matter because she just raised an eyebrown and gave me a smirk while lefting the room

 

 

I waited ‘till the end of our shift, I wanted to talk to Jake alone. As he waited for the elevator, I looked nervously to Rosa and she returned with a nod to where Jake was and gave me a look that meant ‘I will drag you to him if necessary’. There was no other way, and she was right, this situation could harm our work. So I grabbed my purse and headed to the elevator too.

The problem is that I wanted to be alone with him to spare more awkward situations and Scully was heading to the elevator too. I looked at Rosa again and she understood what was happening.

“Hey Scully” she called him and as soon as he turned himself, she was already near him and she punched his stomach “The next time you eat my stuff it will be worse than a punch”

I didn’t know she would do THAT, but it worked and as the doors were closing I heard Scully saying between coughs “But it was Hitchcock”

‘Well, now I’m here’ I thought, ‘How do I say it?”, I was so nervous and my hands were sweaty again, I thought so much about it that I didn’t realised the time I lost when the doors opened again. He just gave me a short ‘Bye’ and headed to the parking lot (the exit I take is different because I don’t have a car, you know). ‘Now or never, but maybe tomorrow’ I was about to leave when I remembered something: my first Kiss. Why? Well because I was so nervous, but I liked the boy and waited too long since I always wanted to make these things with people I really liked. I gave a second though and gained courage to do it. And I never regretted it

Talking to Jake was the right thing to do and maybe it wouldn’t be so hard ‘Jake is a nice guy’ Rosa’s voice played in my head. So I turned around and ran to the parking lot, I had this good fortune because he was almost getting into his car.

“Jake!” I yelled, now coming closer to where he was “Ca...can we talk? About yesterday”  He stopped beside his car, I felt like he was relieved somehow. ‘Now I’m here......................What do I say????’

“Aaahn I’m...sorry(?)” It came out sounding more as a question than a statement

“Hey, you don’t have to feel bad about anything, it’s your right to say no and-“ he started to say. Wait, did he think I didn’t want to make out with him even if I rubbed my hips and moaned and _ohmygodthememories,_ he was so sweet to think that way, my heart melted. Jake was truly a nice guy.

“Jake it’s not that I didn’t want to....” I cocked my eyebrows as to indicate that I refered to the words I was too shy to say. He frowned and then relaxed his face, the processes of understanding what I was saying going through his visage. It was so cute. I continued “The reason I did not go ahead it’s because first: you were so drunk I didn’t feel it was right.... and second because...” I trailed off

“What?” he asked coming closer, interested in what I had to say

“Because I know you like Amy, and if I’m gonna do these things I wanna be sure the person is thinking about me in the moment” I burtled and as I registered what I just said, blood rushed to my cheeks.

He appeared torn for a moment, then he said “Look, that’s okay... let’s just forget it”

I gave him a semi smile and nodded with my head “See ya’ tomorrow”

 

 

That night Ihad trouble falling asleep, something was bothering me. A thought came to me and I slipped my hand under my pants waistband ‘We can’t do it but nobody said anything about thinking it’. And for Lord’s sake, that nigh I slept very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos  
> It means a lot  
> Sorry if there's any typos


	4. Update

Hey guys, I got into university, I intend to keep writing but the updates will take longer. 

Thank you for the kudos xx


End file.
